gtargfandomcom-20200216-history
Brad Jones
|death= |hidep= |race=Afro-American |gender=Male |height=186cm |hair=Black hair, short |eyes=Brown eyes |skin=Black skin |hidec= |family=Aisha Jones Jay Johnson |affiliation=The Sutherland Crew |hideg= |businesses= |vehicles= }} Brad Jones is known to be one of the founding members of The Sutherland Crew. A small crew working around the Mercy Projects. =Detailed History= Alcohol and Drugs Brad was born with alcohol in his blood. His mother was an alcoholic who slept with numerous men. Brad's mother, named Aisha, didn't have an occupation, but yet she decided to keep Brad. Brad never knew his father, even Aisha didn't know who Brad's father is. Brad learned not to ask for his father, to remember that the man left him as a child. The truth however was that Aisha used to share the bed with numerous men, not knowing who gave her Brad. Aisha had never stopped drinking after Brad was born, often she was too drunk to take care for Brad. Brad saw many men enter and leave their little appartment. Sometimes they had some money, sometimes they didn't. Eating old chunks of food, having only cold water, not being able to wash yourself, Brad didn't know another lifestyle. At the age of five, things got worse. Aisha started to do drugs. She got atticted to the drug called . Brad couldn't stay in the appartment anymore, so he got kicked out. Uncle Jay ]]Living on the streets as a five year old is impossible. After three days, living in the hallway of his old apartment, he was brought to small shack by an old man named Jay Johnson. The sixty year old man had his little cottage at the edge of Ganton. There he brought Brad, gave him food and a bed to sleep in. Brad was being thaught how to read, write and calculate, not a descent education, just the basics. Jay soon found out that Brad was a born leader, the six year old boy had already a great vocabulary and he knew how to use it well. The little man was always talking about what he saw that day on the streets, who he met, how the basketball games ended last evening, there was no limit on his words. Brad was fourteen years old, coming home late in the evening, after dinner time, which happened more and more. Brad stayed more out on the streets with his friends, rather than being home with Jay, who he now called Uncle, or Big Jay. As soon as Brad entered the home a shock went through his whole body. There, in the middle of the hallway layed Jay, having his eyes closed, his mouth a bit opened. Brad immediately called 9-1-1, asking for an ambulance. There he sat, on the ground next to Jay, waiting for the emergency services. Seconds became minutes, minutes became hours, so it felt. Jay's body had the same temperature as the ground. August 21, 2008, the day that Jay Johnson passed away. Later on the nurses stated that the cause of dead was a heart attack. =Mercy Projects= Back on the street Jay's small cottage wasn't owned by anyone, there were no relatives, so it got sold by the government. The money from the house went all to Jay, for his burial ceremony. Quite a sad story, since only five people showed up. Brad was one of the five people that showed up. He had to move on, he had no time to waste, hanging around to mourn. It was for Brad a quest to go and look for a new cottage to live in. As a fourteen year old boy it was easy to make some coin on the streets. Running around doing small jobs for the older men around the Mercy Projects. The coin he earned was directly spent on food. There was one boy with who Brad worked closely together. It became the begin of a long friendship. Carl Sutherland After several days, Brad met Carl Sutherland, a black boy having almost the same age as Brad. They got along very well. They used to be on the same corner or do some small running jobs for the older men around the hood. Being together was normal for them, also for the people around them. They were never apart from each other. Brad moved in with Carl and his mother Mary Sutherland. Times went fast, earning money went well. =The Sutherland Crew= Tyreke Evans Brimstone Projects #3 =Criminal Record= Crimes comitted by Brad Jones: Possessing an illegal firearm. Category:Character Category:Criminals